


Food porn

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: Eddie comes between venom and his food.Venom wants to teach his disobedient host a lesson.Eddie discovers his submissive side....Symbrock smut.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, eddie Bro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 335





	Food porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is sending me right to the deepest pits of hell and I love it

"Vee, no!" I fight for control as my hand jerks for the hunk of raw chicken on the counter top.  
 **"**Hungry, Eddie**."**  
I groan. "We literally just ate. You’re not starving."  
 **"**We** **want** **it. **"**  
My body lunges again and I topple us at the last minute so my hand has to grab the cabinet to keep from falling onto the floor.  
" ****Eddie**.."** the voice warns. ****"We don’t want this to turn ugly. Stop fighting us."****  
I eye the meat out of the corner of my eye and my mouth waters, I know it would taste so good... all that blood...  
No! I couldn’t do that, Jesus Christ. I have to hang on to some of my humanity.   
I shake my head.   
"You can’t have it until it’s cooked. Stop trying."  
I try to command but before I finish I feel blackness seeping through my skin.  
 **"**Oh Eddie.**"** The symbiote laughs, low and painfully erotic in my ear.  
A black tendril curls around the meat on the counter and my legs back themselves into a wall. He rubs the raw meat against my lips, making me inhale it’s sent. God it smells so good.  
I try to turn away but I’m held in place. He could just eat it himself, I think, he’s having more fun torturing me.  
 ****"Come on Eddie. Have a bite...**"**  
I shake my head, eyes squeezed shut.   
"No! We do not eat raw meat.."  
I feel my resolve shaking as the voice gives a threatening laugh   
**"**We do now.**"**  
Something wonderful twists inside me and I let out a surprised gasp.Unsuspecting and unprepared to be bombarded with pleasure my mouth hangs open and I’m about to moan for more when the chunk of meat is shoved into my mouth.  
I try to spit it out but inky black laces seal around my lips.  
It fills my mouth and I want to gag. The prodding inside me returns with vigour and my cock strains.  
 ****"We know Eddie’s body. Eddie cannot hide from us."****  
I moan, the sound muffled by the black stitching. Needing more, kept on the edge with nowhere to go.  
 ****"We can make Eddie feel so good.."**** I nod rapidly with the voice until it stops short seconds from sending me over the edge. **"**We can also give Eddie pain. Chew and swallow**."**  
I shake my head and my whole body burns with desperate need.  
"Please.." my voice is muffled but I know he understands   
**"**Chew and swallow or Eddie gets nothing."****  
On the verge of tears I attempt to chew, noticing quickly that my teeth are sharp and the meat tears easily. Blood pools on my tongue and I groan. God it’s good. Why do I love it?  
I swallow a chunk and Venom let’s out a pleased little growl close to my ear.  
 **"**Good. See? You enjoy it. We will not be held back by human sensibilities**."**  
I nod, beyond caring about anything but the taste and the pleasure coursing through my body.   
I finish off the rest of the chicken like a starving man, swallowing every last drop of blood. When my mouth is empty the web around my lips loosens and seeps back into my skin.   
I wait panting for the pleasure to return, to be finished off but I am left unfulfilled.   
"Why did you stop?" I ask, disappointed.  
I feel my parasite-turned-lover fill out before me, his full form towering over me, black muscle rippling like liquid but when I touch the sensation is soft and smooth.   
Large, clawed hands grip my upper arms and spin me so my chest is pressed to the wall. He twists one arm painfully behind my back and presses his formidable body against mine, displaying how easily he could crush me.  
 ****"Because, Eddie..."**** He speaks slowly, tendrils running teasing circles on my bare chest. ****"You came between us and our food.... Is that polite?"****  
I shake my head, straining backwards, imploring him to touch me. Instead a thin tendril finds its way to my exposed nipple and clamps down, making me grit my teeth and whine in pain.  
 ****"I suggest Eddie uses his words."****  
I moan, mouth wide before composing myself.  
“No, it’s not. I’m sorry”  
 ****“Eddie wasn’t a good host. Eddie deserves punishment."****  
My throat suddenly feels tight. I suck in a breath, skin prickling.  
 ****"Yesssss. Your fear is delicious. "****  
My boxers drop, leaving me exposed, vulnerable and harder than I’ve ever been.  
I feel his breath on the skin by my neck, tongue lolling out and killer teeth on display, reminding me how weak I am, how breakable.   
One hand glides down my hip, claws digging in just a little too hard.  
 ****"This will not do."****  
Before my brain can register what’s happening I’m thrown onto the wooden floor, landing hard on my hands and knees with a groan.  
"Vee, that hurt." I complain, my voice soft and pitiful.  
He laughs, voice low and reverberating in my head.  
 ****"Good...Present for us. Eddie. Our host has such a marvellous body. We enjoy seeing what’s ours."****  
I settle, still on my hands and knees, hips in the air. I had dropped so deep into a space In my head where it just felt so good to obey. My skin tingles as my companions hand runs through my hair, over my back and down onto my behind. I feel the shift as he lowers himself into a sitting position behind me. I don’t dare look back, not wanting to move without permission.  
 ****"Yes, Eddie. So well behaved. This is a good host.** "**  
I feel the wet swipe of his tongue against my entrance and my body fights to keep still.  
I moan, the sensation electric and my lips quirk upward.  
"Yes, that’s a good parasite." I quip, unable to resist a sneaky jab at my companions ego.  
He stills. **** "Did you truly think it was a smart idea to insult us while in this position, Eddie?"****  
I gulp, trying to summon my courage despite knowing I fucked up.  
"Sorry bud, I just had to."  
 ****"We will teach our host some manners."****  
Something enters me dry and I feel it swell, thickening faster than I am prepared for.   
"Vee, Wait! I can’t-"  
My plea is cut off by a black strand choking my dick. My mouth hangs open but no sound comes out.  
My hole keeps stretching, pushed by whatever part of Venom is inside me. Pain shudders through my body and I clench my fists, nails digging into my skin so hard I’m sure I must draw blood.   
****"You enjoy this, Eddie. We can tell. You like when we hurt you."****  
The swelling finally stops inches after I’m sure I’ve reached my limit.  
My dick weeps beneath its inky restraint.  
 ****"So beautiful this way... exquisite when you’re desperate."****  
"Please..."   
I beg, words failing me. I can’t concentrate when I feel so, so full.  
 ****"Eddie** **wants to be claimed. To belong to us."****  
"Yes! God, yes!"  
He thrusts forward, so deep into me I’m sure it could break me. His nails pin my hips into place, scratching hard and leaving red trails on my skin.  
I throw my head back, practically screaming with each motion, each sensation inside me.   
"I’m so close, Vee, please."  
His hips buck harder into me, movements forceful and I whine.  
 ****"Are you going to obey us from now on?"****  
I nod rapidly, desperately. I’d do anything for this.  
"Yes. Baby, please... I’m begging."  
 ****"Are we a parasite?"****  
"No, you’re not. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it."  
 ****"You belong to us. Forever."****  
"Yes! I’m yours, all yours. Please."  
 ****"We are Venom. Say it."****  
"Yes! We are Venom! We are Ve- Agh!"  
He releases his chokehold on my dick and strokes my shaft in time with his thrusting. I free fall over the edge and I sob with pleasure and release.  
My cum splats on the wood beneath me and my body wilts.  
A black mass envelopes me and carries me to my bed.  
 ****"So wonderful. So good for us. Love Eddie."****  
I’m dropped onto the bed, smiling as my partner slathers me with praise.  
He takes my hand in his and lifts it to his mouth. The crescent shaped marks left by my nails heal with the swipe of his tongue.  
He continues down my body, the stripes left on my hips from his nails replaced by fresh, baby soft skin.   
****"Such a powerful host. So strong to take all of us."****  
I fumble for the water on the bedside table and it is ushered into my hand.  
 ****"Eddie, drink."****  
I open my lips and let Venom pour the liquid into my mouth   
“Thank you...Love you.”  
 ****"Love Eddie. Keep Eddie safe. Precious, perfect host."****


End file.
